


Sick Day

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [25]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Hot Soup, Random & Short, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Junhong has a cold, so Himchan makes him soup.





	Sick Day

Junhong was stricken with the common cold. Coughing, he held his dog Mochii tightly in his arms, staring out the window.

“Here, this should help you feel better.” Himchan handed him a bowl of hot 'n sour soup.

“Thanks,” Junhong set the bowl on his lap, where Mochii promptly started drinking from. He looked down at Mochii, then back at Himchan. “Oh, can you get me another one?”

“Aish,” Himchan seethed in irritation. “Put your dog down.”

“But he's hungry.”

Mochii suddenly yelped, processing how hot the soup was.

“And he's stupid too.” Himchan added.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I thought on a whim (and excuse for more Mochii).


End file.
